A Girl at Red Fountain
by IsleofSweetness
Summary: A Girl at Red Fountain Aisha is a princess. And not a prissy princess. A tough, tomboy princess. Ever heard of her? She goes the Red Fountain AND Alfea. How is that possible? Take a look inside!
1. What a bug!

**Hey, people! New story! I dunno what you'll think, so REVIEW!**

The first girl at Red Fountain ever- me. I had to BEG my parents to let me go here as well as Alfea. Why not? It's just switching back and forth. One month Red Fountain, one month Alfea. After my parents agreed, I had to beg Prof Saladin. Jeez. How much more begging did I have to do? Here's what- I get my own bedroom(I'm a girl!) I get a different uniform. I get the same weapons. Same classes. Same attitude.

My first day at Red Fountain- it starts right now. I strolled down the halls of the school, excited. As I trotted past the weaponry room, I noticed a lot of guys staring. I didn't really mind, since they didn't usually have girls attending the school. I rushed to the class I was supposed to be at, to avoid anymore stares.

'Ahh, Ms Aisha. Welcome to Red Fountain. Please take a seat. Would you like to tell us about yourself?' The teacher asked.

'I'm the princess of Tides, my favorite colors are military green and the sea blue, and my favorite weapon is-' I stood up, beginning.

'Princess Charm!' Somebody whispered and all the other boys scoffed at that.

'The Golden Axe.' I said, sitting down, not wanting to make a fuss. These boys needed to learn their manners. I only used them because I HAVE to. But I have at least a tiny bit of manners.

'Would you like to show us your skills?' The teacher asked.

'Why not?' I said, looking normal on the outside, but grinning on the inside.

'Who would like to have a battle?' A big burly boy stepped up.

'I would.'

'Go ahead, Jonathan. Both of you, choose your weapons, the limit is five, and get on the fighting ground. The rest of us will meet you there.' The teacher turned around.

'Class, to the fighting ground!' The teacher turned and marched out the door. I speed-walked to the weaponry room, grabbed the Twin Swords, the Tidal Slicer and the Sun Knife, the Glistening Ropes and rushed to the fighting ground.

I took a peek at what my opponent was using. A Golden Axe. He must've thought that I wouldn't dare dent that just cause it's my favorite weapon. Completely false. I like the Golden Axe, but I'm better with Glistening Ropes and the Twin Swords.

'Fighters, get over here!' The teacher yelled.

I rushed to the grounds, shoving the ropes into my pockets.

'Get ready!' We stood , legs apart.

'Get set!' I glanced at his eyes, he glared at me, and I glared right back.

'GO!' He picked up the axe and swung it at me. I jumped, barely missing the shiny top of the axe. He lunged towards me, and I bounced away just in time. I glanced at the look in his eyes, I decided what I thought. This is gonna be a LONG fight.


	2. The grand fight

**Here it is! I hope you like it. **

"John-a-than!John-a-than!John-a-than!" The boys cheered. I'll show their miserable little faces. You just wait, boys. You just wait. When 'John-a-than' says Klaymore, the word of defeat, you will see.

As I avoided the axe, I saw a look of annoyance on my opponent's chubby face. We'll call him Mr Chubby, for he is very chubby. I sped to the other side of the ground, and Mr Chubby lumbered over oh-so-very-slowly.I decided the best path to attack him was to get behind him. I shot to the other end, and as Mr Chubby was arriving there, I quickly got behind him, but he swung around. He raised his axe to strike me, but I grabbed my Glistening Ropes just in time.

"My eyes! My eyes!"He dropped the axe and covered his eyes. I sprang out of the way so the axe wouldn't hit me in its fall. Before Mr Chubby could retrieve his weapon, I grabbed it and rushed farther for him.

"Looks like 'John-a-than' just got owned." I danced around him, holding the axe in my hands. As he lunged for me, I backed away and ran to the edge of the ground. I held the axe in the air, and dug into the ground with it. I could easily remove it, but who knows about my opponent. As Mr Chubby made his way towards me, my hands popped out from behind my back. And Mr Chubby got a very 'bright' attack. He started wailing and shielding his eyes.

"The light! The light! My eyes! My eyes! Oh, it doesn't matter it I close me eyes or I shield them! The light comes in anyway! Klaymore, klaymore! Defeat, defeat!" He wailed. I lowered the ropes and shoved them into my pocket.

I turned around and looked at the boys. Some were yelling at Jonathan for being a ninny and an idjit. Others were surprised. But most were staring at me weirdly.

"Congratulations, Aisha. You might want to tell us why there are a pair of wings behind you, though." The teacher said.

"I guess you guys don't know that when a fairy, untransformed, when is in a fight, often accidentally transforms?" I asked. The boys glared at me. My wings flickered behind me and disappeared.

"What a cheater," someone said.

"Little doll. She doesn't belong here, but she'd be perfect for a girlfriend."

"Cheat. As big of a cheat as Helia Knightly." Helia Knightly?

"Oh, no, he was bigger."

"It's true. When a fairy is in a fighting stance, they often transform without noticing," someone else said.

"Shut up, geek. It's bad enough being a cheat's friend, forget sticking up for another."

"Class dismissed." The teacher said.

"And, might I add, what Timmy and Aisha say is true. Professor Faragonda explained it to the school before, remember?" _I_ remember. She had dragged two fairies with her for demonstration.

As I headed to the exit of the grounds, the teacher called my name.

"Aisha! I fixed you up a couple of students who would show you around." Oh, darn. More boys who wanted to tell me I was a cheat. I turned around, and saw five boys.

"Hi, I'm Sky." Said one. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Sup, I'm Brandon." Said another, he had brown hair and matching eyes.

"I'm Riven." Said a magenta head,

"Timmy here." Said one with strawberry blonde hair.

"Helia." A boy with straight black hair looked down. Is this Helia Knightly?

" You did great out there," said Brandon.

"Thanks." I said sharply.

"Woah, attitude." Said Riven

"So, is fighting in your genes or something?" Sky asked.

"No. My father was always protected by guards and my mother was never interested in anything but fairy stuff." I said.

"So, did you learn to fight yourself?" Asked Timmy.

"Yeah, it's a long story."

"Then you'd better start," said Riven.

"It started when I was three. My older sister Maria got married moved away and was almost murdered by her husband. I didn't want to be like her. I didn't want to be helpless in situations like her. So I..."

Stella POV

I was lounging around the couch when I got a message from Brandon.

From:SquireBoyofEraklyon

To:GleamingSunprincess

New hero at rf beats johnathan, class rank five.

Woah! This hero might be perfect for Flora after she found out Helia was dating Krystal.

"Flora! We're going to RF!" I dragged her out.

"Why?" She asked innocently.

"Oh, you'll see." I conjured a portal and dragged her into it.

**Oh, Stella's going to have a fit when she finds out. Review, do me good.**

**Might I add I'll probably only update once in about... Two weeks. Long time, huh? Anyways, hope you liked it, thanks for reading, and oh, there's like eighty five views on some stories, but only five reviews, so review, ****_pleeeeeaaaaaase._**


	3. Make Sure You Like Veggies

**Okay! You probably can't forgive me for leaving you like this. I did write once in a while, but I never posted. So I guess this super long... Well, it was on iPad when I wrote it.**

**Flora POV**

Where was Stella taking me? As I stepped through the portal, I saw glamorous yellow bricks and a bright orange flag waving about. I sighed. Red Fountain. After I found out Helia, my crush was dating that annoying Krystal, I was heartbroken, but I'm over him. Now Stella wants me to find a boy.

"Stell, I don't need a boy. I'm over Helia. No more love in my life," I explained.

"But, still..." Stella argued.

"Stella..." She dragged me inside the building.

**Brandon POV**

I got a message on my phone.

From: GleamingSunprincess

To: SquireBoyofEraklyon

What room number, snookums?

I texted her back.

To: GleamingSunprincess

From: SquireBoyofEraklyon

Room 42, Single LUX. Watch out darling, you gon get a surprise. XD

I chuckled heartily, sinking my teeth into the cheesy pizza in my hands...Yummy...

**Stella POV**

A surprise? What does that mean? And why is he laughing?

I dragged Flo to that room and rang the bell.

"Who is it?" A sort of girlish voice rang out clear and crisp.

"Um, just open the door already!" The door slammed open.

I got the biggest fright of my life.

The hero... Had a petite nose, big wide eyes, long hair and a curvy body. This wasn't a transgendered boy or whatever... It was a girl!

The girl stared at me for a quick second.

"So, um, you just gonna stand there and stare or talk?" She asked. She had a sort of strange accent.

**Aisha POV**

There were two girls standing in front of me. A blonde, and a brunette.

"Talk. We, um... We are here to deliver a gift from our friends, welcoming you to, umm, Magix!" the blonde made a gift basket pop out of nowhere.

"Umm, thanks. I'll be at Alfea next month, so I'll see you. What's your name?"

"This is Stella and I'm Flora." Said the brunette, "the real reason why we were here was Stella thought you were a boy and wanted me to go out with you , since my used to be crush got with another girl.."

My face turned red. I couldn't hold it. I burst out laughing. Stella was glaring at Flora, who was, smiling 'innocently'.

"Why don't you come in, my name's Aisha, by the way," I said after I recovered from laughing my head off.

Stella looked hesitant, but Flora said, "Sure,why not!" And walked right in. Stella followed nervously after her.

They were both inspecting my dorm.

"So, you live alone?" Stella asked.

"Yeah," I answered, "wouldn't stay with the boys for life."

"Oh, my!" Flora said. She was at the window ledge, inspecting my flowers. They were withered. They were nice and pretty when I came in, but now... They were almost dead.

"Do you mind if I fix them up?" Flora asked.

"Sure, why not!" How was she going to do that?

Flora took a small sack out of the gift basket Stella had plopped in my hands earlier. She reached into it and took out something. I squinted, and realized it was a small petal. She touched the flowers with the petal, but nothing happened. She dug into the bag and took about a dozen or so out. She blew on them. They gently cascaded with the flowers, and they magically grew into full grown flowers, and a tomato even popped out the side, and it looked like it weighed two kilos. The petals (the ones she blew on), which had fell onto the window ledge, were melting into the ground slowly.

Flora plucked the tomato from the plant and handed it to me. I slowly sunk my teeth into it. It was sour and sweet, raw but delicious.

"This is yummy," I said.

"Use it twice in a day and you'll get fourteen tomatoes for the week," Flora grinned.

"If I use it fourteen times a day?" I asked.

"You could make tomato soup," Flora suggested.

"I don't know how to..." I grinned sheepishly.

"Really? I can teach you tomato recipes, if you want. They are the basics of cooking," Flora said enthusiastically.

"Okay... So can you come over tomorrow, for uhh, tomato recipe lessons?" I said, a little hesitant.

"Sure. Does this afternoon work for you?"Flora asked.

"Yes..."I said casually

"Should I come then?"the brunette asked politely in her bright, girly voice.

"Yes..."I repeated.

"Okay. I'll bring a bunch of my stuff over. See ya." She said awkwardly, walking out the door. Suddenly, she swung back inside.

"Sorry,"she said,"I need your pen name."

"WavesorSurf12." I said quickly.

"Thanks. And..." A can appeared out of thin air. It had a giant tomato on it and it said in giant letters- TWO tossed it at me, and I snatched it from the air's grasp quickly. "Get ready for tomato soup. If I don't have time to make tomato soup, I grab this outta the pantry. Just as good as the one I make-even better at times. You can get it fresh at the rush market at TWO TON VEG in a can with a soup spoon. Or grab one from the same store or restaurant and gulp it down when you're hungry. I eat veggies at least once a day. See ya. C'mon Stella..." She dragged the girly blonde out. As soon as I heard their footsteps disappear, I pulled out a blue rose from my vase.

"Mysticus conjuncta," The flower transformed into a blue book. I quickly opened up my TWO TON tomato soup can and grabbed my soup out my earthling quill that my grandma gave me, I wrote a journal entry while eating tomato soup.

Entry 1# 1:00

Today was my first day at Red Fountain. I won a fight with some classmate called Jonathan. Then these two girls came over. They were called Flora and Stella. Stella was a blonde with hazel eyes. She is one of those girly girls. She was the reason they were even here: she thought I was a boy and came ver to get her friend Flora a boy.

Flora was a sweet brunette with forest green eyes. She helped my flower grow and even helped me get a tomato out of it. She's coming over today to give my cooking lessons. She gave me a TWO TON tomato soup can to have and try. I'm eating it right now. YUMMY! TWO TON must have really had good chefs.

I'll explain that later.

I shut the book and did another spell.

"Mysticus Inkuid."

The book and pen leaked into a puddle of ink, before transforming back to a rose. At the bottom of the rose there was a small felt tip. I shoved in my pocket.

I realized I had finished my can of soup and tossed it into the garbage.

Suddenly my phone beeped.

From:Flowerpetal&Fauna

To: WavesorSurf12

Hey Aisha

It's Flora. Does 5:00 work for you? I am buying my dorms groceries then, we could meet. I could show you TWO TON VEG, and you could meet the lady there. I will come at 4:30 to do other shopping before I start on the veggies. BTW, it ain't just tomatoes-that's our unit now at the moment. Should take a month or so the finish tomatoes unit. Next is potato, then spinach-I got a lot of things planned out for you and me. Meet me at TWO TON VEG at 4, so we can set out the dates for your market lessons and cooking lessons. Do you want to do all this stuff?

Flora

Then, I started imagining TWO TON VEG. A fancy green restaurant in the middle of the rush market, where people went after buying their groceries to eat. Many chefs cooking Veg meals. I WILL go there, do all the cooking and marketing lessons, yes, Flora will probably a very good friend by the end of the year.

I texted her back with joy.

To:Flowerpetal&Fauna

From: WavesorSurf12

Hi Flora

Yeah, sure I am free. I will be willing to do all of the lessons. I will be a little late, for today we have a creature handling lesson to do(3 hrs-2-5) then I need to get ready and get there. Ok with u?

15 seconds later, she texted me back.

From:Flowerpetal&Fauna

To: WavesorSurf12

KK. C U l8er

Flo

I slipped my phone into my pocket.

Mmmm... TWO TON VEG.

Yum.

I pondered for a few seconds before drifting back to reality. I quickly glanced at my watch and got a fright. 1:55! I'd better hurry. I quickly grabbed my Creatures book. I quickly shuffled through the basket.

Refilling petal sack. Flowers. TWO TON tomato soup cans. A small cupcake. A book with the words 'Happily Ever After with a bit of Fairy Magic and Hero Time. A USB shaped like a sword. Another book saying 'Guide to Computers'. A pair of blue earphones. And a tiny necklace with the planet of Earth on it. A little book bag. And finally a little sack saying,

Animal Taming Peas. Does not work on unicorns or pegasi. Please do not try on them or they WILL turn evil. One per animal. Dragons get 5 for full taming. Refilling sack, like petals. Hope this is helpful! Roxy.

Roxy? Who's that? Oh, well. I'll take this.

I took a peek at my watch. 1:58! I snagged the sack and dumped it into the book bag, then I threw my Creatures book in, too. I suddenly realized there was one more item in the basket. A little swirly blue brooch. A little tag was attached to it. It said 'wear for luck. Love, Clover.' I quickly pinned the brooch to my skirt and dashed off.

While running I realized my boots had a button saying, HOVER BOARD. I punched it and suddenly a hover board appeared at my feet my feet were glued to it! I tried it out, swirling through the hallways and surprising other students. Suddenly I stopped at the barn. I clicked the button again and the hover board disappeared and I gently floated to the ground. I checked the time. 2:00 exactly!

**Wow, so many POV changes! Sorry for that. I was thinking of TWO TON TOMATO, a colored lip balm flavor I saw in the aero plane while I was traveling. But, no I didn't buy it. My dad or mom would say no for sure. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And looking at all those gaps, I probably won't update for more than 2-6 months.**

**WAIT! A lot of you want Nabu in this story, and there's a poll on my profile. Check it out if you want Nabu in the story with all that mushy gushy bleh(romance, sorry).**


End file.
